Life on Destiny Islands
by omegafire17
Summary: After the events of KHII, Sora and Riku are back with Kairi. What adventures will they go through this time, while waiting for the next big one? One thing's for sure, their Nobody selves are gonna make life interesting. SoraXKairi   RoxasXNamine
1. You're Home

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of it.

**Rating:** T

**This fanfiction assumes the upcoming Dream Drop Distance game events (whatever they are, but i'm excited for it :D) do not happen for awhile. Now then, this fanfiction is directly after the end of KHII, so Sora and Kairi are reunited. But as they soon find out, life will be completely different, since they have Nobody personalities inside them. They may have merged and become whole, but that doesn't mean they're unable to talk to their original selves.)**

**And since Roxas and Namine can feel emotions, being special Nobodies, they're well aware of Sora and Kairi's feelings... and so may have a little fun along the way.**

* * *

><p>Sora held out Kairi's wayfinder in his hand, then he looked up at her with his goofy smile. For a moment though, as they gazed at each other, their appearances took on their Nobody selves: Roxas and Namine.<p>

Sora wiped the water off his face, still with his goofy smile. "We're, we're back" he said.

Kairi held out her hand toward him, smiling back. "You're home" she answered simply.

Grinning, he took her hand with his, returning her wayfinder after all this time spent apart.

With a surprising show of strength, Kairi easily pulled Sora up into a standing position, still smiling as she gently took her wayfinder back, placing it in her small bag. After that, she surprised him by giving him a full-on tackle hug.

"Kairi" he breathed out, slowly hugging her back. "We reunited not too long ago, you know"

"I know" he heard her say, but she looked at him with a small smile. "But when that Corridor of Darkness started to collapse, I thought I was gonna lose you again"

"Well... you know you can't get rid of us that easily" he said with a smile of his own, keeping himself calm inside, but noticing she hadn't mentioned Riku at all. What exactly that meant though, he couldn't quite grasp.

"Yeah" she nodded, her hands still on his shoulders. "But still, I didn't want to lose you" she whispered, her face seeming closer than before, but it was hard to tell. "You, or Riku"

Riku watched from the sidelines discreetly, while Mickey, Goofy and Donald made themselves scarce, though Mickey made sure to give them a message later (thanks for all their help, and they'll keep in touch, in case the worlds need them later). He thanked them, then glanced back at Sora and Kairi. _"Come on, you two"_ he urged silently in his mind. He knew Kairi was into Sora, and he into her, and he had made peace with that long ago.

The two of them were close, and they leaned forward...

Riku sighed mentally. They were just hugging, not even knowing he existed right now. _"Rats..."_ he thought, then a sudden instinct made him turn.

Roxas and Namine stood there beside him, two feet away. They were partially transperant, sorta like ghosts, and yet not like ghosts either. They glanced at Sora and Riku, and both gave him their version of a knowing smile, then at each other.

He sighed out loud, glancing back, knowing the two teens wouldn't hear him. "Okay, those two are gonna need a push in the right direction... maybe several, before they finally get it" he told them, smiling.

"Sora will definitely need it" Roxas said, chuckling. "He likes her that way, but he doesn't really get the concept of love... so my job's gonna be hard"

"And Kairi just needs the right kind of push" Namine said, smiling with her hands behind her back. "Me and Roxas will take care of it, Riku, don't worry. You just continue to be their friend"

He glanced at Sora and Kairi, who had let go of each other, talking about the basics of his journey since they had been separated. He nodded back at his friend's Nobody selves. "Good luck" he told them, then walked back toward his friends.

"...I really wish you could have seen some of the worlds, Kairi" he finished, both of them still standing rather close to each other, but neither really aware of what being that close could mean. "They were quite beautiful, with amazing friends all along the way"

"When the next journey comes, I'm coming with you" she told him, completely serious, though she did soften. "I just need some keyblade training, if you and Riku could teach me"

"We'd be happy to" Riku said at the same time as Sora, making Riku chuckle as he patted his friends on the back. "But I think our friends here would like to know we've come back first"

"Oh my god, you're right, Riku!" she exclaimed, grabbing them both by the arms and pulling them along. "Selphie, Tidus and Wakku have got to know!"

As he was pulled along, Riku noticed that while Kairi was dragging him along by the wrist, she was dragging Sora along by the hand. Neither seemed particulary aware of that fact.

He raised a faint eyebrow as they ran. It was a start, at least.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the space in Sora's mind, Roxas sat on the edge of his and Sora's shared Dive Into The Heart (which was new, appearing after they had been completed). He had taken a good long look at it before he had sat down.<p>

On one side of the circle, was Sora, including his famous Kingdom Key. In smaller circles beside him, were pictures of Kairi (her current appearance, not as he had known her before), Riku (same), Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. On the other side, was himself, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. In smaller circles beside his image, were pictures of Namine, Axel, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and a blank one.

He was still confused about that one. Every time he thought about who else could be important enough to him to be in his Dive Into The Heart, he couldn't arrive at an answer. He knew it was THERE, but he couldn't actually GET the answer.

He smiled faintly as he recalled that frustration, then he glanced around the Dive Into The Heart, which held a Twilight Town style on the rest of it, still waiting.

"Very nice, Roxas"

He looked up, smiling as Namine walked toward the edge where he sat. "Thanks" he told her, inviting her to sit beside him, which she did. "Is this your first look at a Dive Into The Heart?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I caught a few glimpses of it in Sora's memories, and in yours, Roxas" she whispered, though she seemed shy. "But this is the first time I've seen it in detail... it's amazing"

"Kairi hasn't gotten her own yet?" he asked, smiling, though he did note something was off. He couldn't place it just yet.

Namine shook her head, looking at him. "No, she's only used her keyblade once" she said. "Her mind doesn't have a Dive Into The Heart yet, whether her's or mine, or a combined one... though I'm sure I could use a keyblade, just like you"

He nodded, smiling. "True. As I'm Sora's Nobody, I can use a keyblade like him. As Kairi's Nobody, you can use a keyblade as well... have you ever tried to summon one?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No... and I'm not sure if I should yet, until Kairi gets some keyblade training first" she said, then she fidgeted.

"Hey... are you okay?" he asked gently, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't answer as she looked off into space, but he did eventually notice that her arm kept moving slightly, so he looked down.

Her hand was out by her side, and it kept trying to move sideways, but she couldn't quite make it happen.

He glanced up at her, slowly getting it, a small red tint coming to his cheeks. His own hand slowly moved forward, gently onto hers, his fingers interlocking with hers.

She looked up at her, her own cheeks tinted red, but her expression seemed timid and nervous, but happy. He smiled gently, looking at their interlocked hands, before looking back into her blue eyes.

They both slowly inched closer together, both with their general bodies, and with their lips.

* * *

><p>In the world outside Sora's brain, Sora and Riku had been absolutely tackled by Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, though more with words than actions. They had looked like they had seen ghosts at first, then they had PILED them with questions.<p>

They had done their best to answer, with the basics for now, as details would take them days if not weeks. During this hours-long conversation, Sora and Kairi had both experienced the strangest sensation.

A pressure on their hands, and a touch on their lips.

They had looked around with confusion, both at each other and their friends, who didn't appear to notice. It didn't occur to them until much later what might really be the cause of these 'ghost' sensations.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Namine had finally let go of each other, both of them smiling with small red tints.<p>

"Oh Roxas" she whispered softly to him, her hand slowly going through his spiky hair, both of them laying on the 'floor' of the Dive Into The Heart, fully clothed like before. "Kairi loves Sora, but what I feel for you, is not part of that... I love you with my own feelings, not a shared one"

"I'm feeling the exact same for you, Namine" he whispered softly back, his fingers playing with the longer strands of her hair, on her left side.

She brushed her lips against his again, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. "If only Kairi and Sora could get this feeling themselves" she breathed against him.

"Yeah" he breathed back, kissing her blond head gently. "But they'll need our help... and I have an idea about how to do it"

She looked up at him, smiling but curious at his sudden mischievious tone. "How?" she whispered softly, wanting to help.

"Well... we can take control of their bodies if they let us, right?" he whispered softly, holding her close with a smile, to which she nodded.

"Good... I'm thinking, we tell them that because we're part of them, we want a chance to walk around in their bodies, experience life as they do... and we may shyly say we're into each other"

"That sounds good, I like it" she whispered softly, giggling. "It's devious, and I see where you're going with that"

"Yeah, they'll never see it coming" he whispered deviously, to her giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a new good start to me ;)<strong>

**For our next part, we'll take a look at our friend's lives afterward, including a little bit of Keyblade training for Kairi. Also, a little of Roxas and Namine's plan.**

**Hope you like it, so review. And also, I'm aware it's called Dive to the Heart, but I think Dive Into The Heart sounds better, and it's not that different anyway.**


	2. Training and Kissing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of it.

**Rating:** T

**This fanfiction assumes the upcoming Dream Drop Distance game events (whatever they are, but i'm excited for it :D) do not happen for awhile. Now then, this fanfiction is directly after the end of KHII, so Sora and Kairi are reunited. But as they soon find out, life will be completely different, since they have Nobody personalities inside them. They may have merged and become whole, but that doesn't mean they're unable to talk to their original selves.)**

**And since Roxas and Namine can feel emotions, being special Nobodies, they're well aware of Sora and Kairi's feelings... and so may have a little fun along the way.**

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

"All right, Kairi, you ready to train?" Riku asked, him and Sora standing opposite Kairi, on the beachs of their favorite island.

She nodded, looking nervous but determined. "Yes I am, Riku" she whispered. For the purposes of training, she had traded her pink strapless dress for a pink shirt and pink shorts. She looked more or less the same, but she still had freedom of movement, and no chance of losing her modesty.

"Good" Sora said, smiling. "First, you just summon your keyblade" he added, demonstrating with one hand held out. With a flash of light and a sound effect, his Kingdom Key appeared before him. Riku also helped by summoning Way To The Dawn. "Yeah, you just focus, and it should appear" Riku said.

Kairi hummed a bit, holding out her right hand. Her first few tries got the flash of light and sound effect, but no keyblade. But to be fair, Riku had just handed her her keyblade; she hadn't summoned it on her own yet. But the boys were patient, and eventually, she got it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in surprise, staring at her own keyblade, the Destiny's Embrace. "Cool" she added, smiling at it as she swung it slowly with one hand.

"And now that you have your keyblade, you gotta choose a fighting style, which inclues your stance" Riku said, holding his up high, pointing down and toward her.

"Though if I remember, you already had one Kairi, when you fought in The World That Never Was" Sora added, going into his own fighting pose; both hands on the handle to his right, the 'teeth' part ready for swinging.

She smiled with a giggle, nodding as she slowly went into her own fighting stance. It was very similiar to Sora's, not that Riku was surprised. But what nobody knew was that while she had some of Sora's style, she had some of Aqua's as well.

"Go easy on me" she said, but then her smile turned determined. "But I gotta warn you, I'm a quick learner"

"Now, we start" Riku said, and he started toward her, slower than normal on purpose. Both he and Sora had agreed beforehand not to use magic.

He swung at her, and she blocked rather clumsily. He didn't let up, but he made sure his attacks were slow. At the end of his fifth attack, she had evaded two hits, and blocked the other two, each block becoming less clumsy that the other.

_"She is a fast learner after all"_ he thought, smiling. _"Good"_

Shortly after his combo ended, Sora started his attack, Riku slowly circling Kairi. To his surprise, she evaded each of his attacks, which included a backflip, which didn't make her dizzy at all. Immediately afterward, she charged him and swung her keyblade at him. He blocked with a surprised smile, chuckling as sparks flew off for some reason. "You're good, Kairi" he said, grinning.

"Thank you" she said, giggling as she suddenly moved off Sora and went after Riku. Sora and Riku attacked her both at once by unspoken agreement, still slow and making sure she had a chance between their attacks, but it was time to step it up a notch.

They sparred like this for awhile, then stopped to catch their breath.

"Not bad, Kairi. Not bad" Riku said, standing up.

She giggled as she wiped a little sweat of her forehead, her keyblade pointed in their general direction as she held it. "Thanks, I'm on fire-"

As soon as she said _fire_, a small fireball shoot out of her keyblade toward them.

"Woah!" Riku and Sora both exclaimed as they barely managed to duck, looking back in time to see the fireball land deep in the ocean, where it fizzled out. They both slowly looked back at her.

All three of them stared at her flowery keyblade, the tip of which had steam coming out of it faintly, which faded as they watched. "How... how did I do that?" she asked, still staring at her keyblade.

"I think we stop for now" Riku said, his keyblade disappearing.

"Yeah, sure" Sora said, his own disappearing. He walked toward Kairi, asking if she was okay, which she was.

Riku watched this carefully, a small smile appearing. Still oblivious, both of them, but it was another small step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Riku had excused himself, leaving Sora and Kairi alone on the island (on a sign from Roxas and Namine). As he left, he chuckled with a hidden smile.<p>

Roxas and Namine's semi-transparent images waited inside their house on the island, smiling at each other. Soon enough, the two teens walked in.

"Oh!" Sora said in surprise, then he smiled. "Roxas... Namine, what are you doing there?" he asked, looking between them.

"Waiting for you" Namine answered, smiling.

"Yeah" Roxas said, also smiling. "We have something we wish to ask you two, you know, if it isn't too much"

"Of course, anything" Kairi said, smiling sweetly. "You two are a part of us, after all"

"Thank you" Namine said, holding her hands behind her back. "Roxas?"

He nodded, smiling at them as he stepped toward Sora. "We've become part of you, as you both know, but well... we don't have much of a chance to experience life as you do anymore" he said, then he looked between Sora and Namine. "And between the three of us, I REALLY want a chance to... well, to kiss... Namine" he whispered in an undertone, his cheeks turning a shadow of red at the last part.

The same red which appeared on the cheeks of Kairi and Sora, Namine noticed. She kept her smile normal as she waited, but she knew the time was fast approaching.

"So... what do you want us to do?" Sora asked, sounding nervous as he glanced at Kairi.

_"Good"_ Namine thought, gigling mentally.

"Nothing much... just let me and Namine control your bodies" he whispered, glancing at Namine nervously. "You won't feel anything we do, and after we're done, you'll be back in control like nothing happened"

"That sounds good to me" Kairi said, slowly stepping toward Namine with a smile. "You really want to, Namine?" she asked her other self, who nodded with a smile. "I do" she said, standing with a nervous sway.

Both of them stood by each other, Roxas and Namine standing opposite them. "You ready?" Namine asked, to which they nodded, closing their eyes.

Roxas and Namine grinned at each other, then their transperant images disappeared.

At first, nothing happened, then images of Roxas and Namine superimposed themselves over Sora and Kairi, respectively. Sora's hair turned a lighter shade, the spikyness changed to a different style, and his clothes changed. Kairi's red hair turned to blonde, her hair turning longer on one side, her red dress turning into a slighter longer white one.

A second later, both of them opened their eyes, looking at themselves, and at each other.

"Hmm..." Roxas said, looking at his own fingers. "Remind me to do this more often"

"Agreed" she said, turning toward him with a sweet smile. She gently took his hands in her own, making him smile in return. "But before we turn back... come here, Roxas"

"With pleasure" he said, gently stepping closer and closing his eyes. She touched her lips to his, one hand going to his spiky hair, the other touching his cheek. They made small noises as they kissed each other, taking their time with each other.

They broke apart after at least ten minutes to breathe, holding each other. "_Definitely_ gonna do this more often" he breathed softly. "It's much more satisfying here"

"Sure" she breathed, then she looked up at him. "Ready?"

He nodded, then both of them took in big breaths, closing their eyes and pressing their lips to each other a literal split-second before they changed back.

* * *

><p>Sora and Kairi were slightly confused to find that their eyes were closed, but they didn't mind much. Both furrowed their eyebrows as they became aware of a pressure against their mouths. What could it be?<p>

They half-opened their eyes at the same time, then they pretty much snapped open in shock.

Sora and Kairi were pressed against each other, their lips against each other's, his hands at her waist, and his on his back and hair. Both made muffled noises as they realized this, staring at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun :D<strong>

**Will be more, showing the reaction to this surprise kissing ;) In addition, will have more keyblade training, more of Roxas and Namine's relationship, and a possible surprise or two.**


	3. Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of it.

**Rating:** T

**This fanfiction assumes the upcoming Dream Drop Distance game events (whatever they are, but i'm excited for it :D) do not happen for awhile. Now then, this fanfiction is directly after the end of KHII, so Sora and Kairi are reunited. But as they soon find out, life will be completely different, since they have Nobody personalities inside them. They may have merged and become whole, but that doesn't mean they're unable to talk to their original selves.)**

**And since Roxas and Namine can feel emotions, being special Nobodies, they're well aware of Sora and Kairi's feelings... and so may have a little fun along the way.**

* * *

><p>Sora and Kairi continued to stare at each other, even as their lips pulled apart slowly to breathe. As soon as they heard their own breathing, they blinked and jumped apart, their faces slowly turning red.<p>

Kairi stood there, her face as red as her hair, staring at him with her mouth slightly open. As she stood there, the fingers of her right hand slowly touched her lips. But she never looked away from him.

Sora also stood there, his face red, his eyes wide. He wasn't entirely sure what to do as the seconds passed though. But he didn't look away either.

The door opened, Riku stepping in. "Hey guys, what do you think-" he said, slowing to a halt as he saw his two friends standing completely still, their faces as red as Kairi's hair. He raised an eyebrow as he looked between them slowly, then he looked to his right when he saw Roxas and Namine appear beside him.

He didn't have to say anything. Roxas simply grinned, while Namine winked with a sweet smile.

His eyebrow raised further, then he looked back at his two friends.

Then he simply turned and left.

Back with Sora and Kairi, the seconds passed between them, neither sure what to say. Then, the silence was broken.

"Sora?" he heard, making him sorta flinch, because it had broken the silence. "Yeah... Kairi?" he said, blinking at her, his face still red.

She slowly smiled at him, her fingers still on her lips, and her face still red. "The day when we were separated, I went to the cave, with the drawings..." she whispered softly, sounding a little shy. "And I found something very interesting there" she continued, slowly taking one step forward.

He gulped, slowly taking a step back, nervous. He had faced all manner of scary Heartless and Nobodies, and other unimaginable horrors, but he couldn't stand his ground for this?

She continued looking into his eyes (and he back, stunned as he was), smiling as her fingers slowly fell, she taking another step closer. "I found a drawing of us... and you were giving me... a paupo fruit" she whispered softly.

Somewhere during that sentence, his brain temporarily clicked again. "You... you drew yourself giving me one, also" he said, making a small noise as he found Kairi even closer. She was barely half a foot away.

She raised a faint eyebrow, but she nodded with a nervous giggle. "I did" she whispered softly, standing there. "But you drew it in the first place... and I think all this time, we've both really liked each other"

"We... we both did?" he said, stunned. Kairi was really into him, as he was into her?

She nodded slowly, her eyes seeming to sparkle. "Yeah... we both do" she whispered softly, and he could feel her breath on his mouth. "We just needed the right push... we've have to thank Roxas and Namine for that later"

He didn't answer that time, finding the feel of Kairi's breathing on his face to incredibly... something. Something really good.

And he wanted more of it.

He started to lean forward hesitantly, and as soon as he did, Kairi started to as well, her eyes truly sparkling after that. Their eyes closed slowly, their mouths opening as the stepped even closer, their lips touching gently.

Roxas and Namine stood off to the side, looking at each with smiles as Sora and Kairi's kiss slowly intensified, their hands going to his hair and her waist, respectively. After a few seconds of smiling at each other, they disappeared, giving the two teens their privacy.

* * *

><p><em>Days later<em>

CLANG!

Kairi had stopped Riku's attack, which he smiled slightly. "You're getting better, Kairi" he said. "But you've still got a lot to learn"

"Try me" she said, her eyes determined.

He, Sora and Kairi continued to spar for awhile. After the sudden fire spell, they had taught her the basic magics; fire, thunder, blizzard, cure. But their main focus for now had been on keyblade training. Kairi was definitely improving, so the two boys had slowly stepped up their attacks. They weren't at their full abilities yet, not by a long shot, but they were getting there.

And of course, they made sure the 2-on-1 sparring never went too far. A few concentrated attacks here and there, but nothing sneaky.

At one point, in almost slow-motion, he saw Sora on the offensive, but in the process, Kairi's keyblade soared upward in an arc, leaving her wide open.

He took the chance, swinging his keyblade at her, making absolutely sure the flat part would hit, so it wouldn't hurt her. Just shake her up a bit.

CLANG!

The sudden noise surprised everyone, and they all stared at the keyblade that had stopped his attack. But the keyblade wasn't in Kairi's hands... he looked to his right slowly, to the one holding it.

It was Namine.

Her keyblade was pure white, with an angelic appearence about it. It was very detailed, with all these little lines and parts, that it was hard to describe. It had the same handle, guard, blade, and 'teeth' mold as every other keyblade had. The teeth formed the shape of a crown, while the keychain was a heart.

She stood there, both her and her keyblade partially transparent, a smile on her face as she slowly removed her keyblade. "Sorry, I just thought Kairi could use a little help" she said simply.

"Namine" Kairi breathed, staring at her Nobody's keyblade, then at her other half. "I didn't know you could wield a keyblade too"

"I can" she said, her smile sweet, even as her keyblade disappered in a flash of light. "Roxas can wield a keyblade, two in fact, as Sora's Nobody. As your Nobody, so can I... I've just had no need of one before now"

"If I may ask" said Riku. "Why can Roxas wield two keyblades, but you only one?"

Namine's smile stayed, but her gaze lost focus. "I don't remember..." she said faintly. "I know there was a reason... but the memories of why are completely out of my reach"

"It's too bad you don't remember" Sora said, but he smiled at Kairi. "Can you summon Namine's keyblade, Kairi?"

She blinked, then looked at her other hand. "I think so" she said, then a flash of light appeared, but no keyblade. On the second try though, it appeared.

"This is so weird" she said, holding both her keyblades. "A keyblade in both hands... this changes my entire fighting style, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does" Sora said, smiling his goofy smile as he rubbed his head. A Drive Form or two had taught him that, though it had been completely natural to him, as he had Roxas inside him the entire time. Kairi though, had just started with one, so this would be an adjustment.

As Kairi asked Sora about dual-wielding, Riku smiled at them, looking at Namine and Roxas (who had appeared shortly after they started talking). "Even Kairi gets a second keyblade... but I don't have a second heart inside mine, so I don't get a chance at one" he said, slightly rueful.

"Don't worry, you're still a great keyblade wielder" Roxas said, patting him on the shoulder, or at least as close as possible as a transparent image.

At that moment though, Kairi and Namine sorta stiffened, their eyes closing. Namine even disappeared entirely for a few seconds, then it passed, but everyone had been concerned. It looked like nothing had happened, on the outside.

But on the inside, something had happened...

* * *

><p><strong>About time those two kissed ;) And what happened to Kairi and Namine? Well, find out next time :)<strong>

**And next time will involve a change of pace, with some combat.**

**Oh, and if you wish to see what Namine's keyblade, the Lunar Eclipse, looks like, go to Google Images. Type in Keyblade Lunar Eclipse (with or without capitalization), and there should be pictures of the mentioned keyblade. It's awesome :D**


	4. Dive Into The Heart

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of it.

**Rating:** T

**This fanfiction assumes the upcoming Dream Drop Distance game events (whatever they are, but i'm excited for it :D) do not happen for awhile. Now then, this fanfiction is directly after the end of KHII, so Sora and Kairi are reunited. But as they soon find out, life will be completely different, since they have Nobody personalities inside them. They may have merged and become whole, but that doesn't mean they're unable to talk to their original selves.)**

**And since Roxas and Namine can feel emotions, being special Nobodies, they're well aware of Sora and Kairi's feelings... and so may have a little fun along the way.**

* * *

><p>Kairi and Namine drifted downward, their eyes closed.<p>

Out of nowhere, they appeared to fall into an ocean. But their hair and clothes didn't get wet, and they breathed just fine. Below them, they floated down toward a white space.

About halfway down, they slowly opened their eyes, their bodies slowly turning to have them land on their feet.

After a few seconds, Kairi looked around slowly. "Where... where are we?" she breathed, glancing at herself and the floor (what was it anyway?)

"I think..." Namine said slowly, looking around. "We entered a Dive Into The Heart... together"

"Together?" Kairi said, blinking. From what Sora and Riku had told her, this was supposed to be a separate thing for each person.

Shortly after she said that, the floor seemed to shift, drawing the girl's attention.

Immediately, the floor dissolved into many white doves, who flew up rapidly. The girl's quickly covered their faces, Namine also placing one hand to prevent her dress from billowing. Kairi was mentally glad she was still wearing her pink shorts instead of her usual strapless dress.

"Is that normal?" Kairi asked her Nobody, looking at her, slowly lowering her hand. Namine nodded with a smile, then she looked at the 'floor' with great interest, so Kairi looked as well curiously.

On one side of the Dive Into the Heart, Kairi lay, Destiny's Embrace in her hand. In smaller circles beside her, were pictures of Sora, Riku, Namine, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. On the other side lay Namine, her unnamed keyblade in her hand. In smaller circles beside her, were pictures of Kairi, Roxas, Sora, and Riku. The style of the rest of it was in the form of Destiny Islands.

There was a slight rushing sound, drawing the attention of the two girls. In front of them -appearing with a mysterious sound- the Dream Sword, Dream Rod, and Dream Shield floated in front of them, pillars of faint light surrounding them. Each of them had Mickey's head and ears on them in some way.

"Those look pretty cool" Kairi said, stepping forward near them, though she kept glancing at the magic wand.

"But don't touch them yet" Namine said, slowly circling the shield, then approaching the sword. "I've seen this in Sora and Roxas's memories... we both have to choose one, and that will become our strength. In exchange, we must give up the other"

"But who goes first?" she asked her Nobody. Namine told her to go first, but she insisted Namine should, and this went back-and-forth for a little, then Kairi decided to go first. She looked between the three floating items, thinking back to her training. What did she like doing most?

_Just looking at this wand seems to empower you with magic. Is magic really important?_

She slowly reached forward, and touched the magic wand.

There was a flash of light, and something seemed to pass through her body.

_Received the power of the magician. But what will you give up in exchange?_

The Dream Rod started glowing white, but only on one half, showing her decision, but leaving room for Namine if she so chose. Kairi looked at Namine, standing off to the side with her hands behind her back, nodded with a smile.

Kairi looked back, approaching the Dream Sword, staring at it.

_Just looking at this sword seems to fill you with strength. Give it up?_

She smiled a bit, slowly touching it.

There was the flash of light, then something seemed to be taken from her, even if only a little.

After a second of this, Namine stepped forward. "Okay, Kairi" she said, stepping closer to the sword (half of which was 'glowing' black, to show she had given it up). "Now it's my turn"

She smiled and nodded, stepping back a few steps, simply watching Namine. To her slight surprise, Namine chose the Dream Sword as her strength (the other half started glowing white, the blade two different colors now). Then she seemed to hesiatate as she glanced between the Dream Rod and the Dream Shield.

Namine approached the Dream Shield, looking at it. For some reason, though she never heard it, this phrase came into her head:

_Just staring at this shield strengthens your resolve. Give it up?_

Namine touched it, and a flash of light appeared, then half the shield 'glowed' black.

All three of the Dream Items disappeared into light, and the two girl's keyblades appeared in their hands by themselves, surprising them.

Then Namine's eyes widened, and she stepped closer to her other self. "Kairi..." she said, her voice a warning. Kairi turned herself, her body tensing a bit. "Heartless..." she said.

About fifteen Shadow Heartless stood there on the Dive Into The Heart, the only color on them was their eyes, which glowed pure gold. They twitched in place, but they didn't move from their place, yet.

_You can do it. Just believe in yourself._

Kairi blinked, then looked at Namine. "Did you say something?" she asked, only for Namine to shake her head. So... what was that voice?

But they didn't have time to figure it out: The Heartless attacked right then.

"Kairi!" Namine said, pushing her out of the way of a Heartless lunge. Another jumped in the air at her, but Namine swung her keyblade right through it.

Kairi regained her balance, but found herself surrounded by Heartless, who simply popped upward from their invinicible traveling-in-the-floor. She swung at one several times, and it disappeared after the third hit, but another jumped at her. Instinctively, she backflipped away, landing on her feet again as she almost slid toward the other Heartless.

Namine was a bit less graceful in her attacking, as she was new to this, even though she had watched Kairi's training. Still, she did her best, taking out two in one hit.

In short order, the last of the Heartless dissolved into darkness, and the girl's slowly relaxed. Their heads turned as a sound rang through the Dive Into The Heart, and a door appeared.

_Powerful foes await you, but don't be afraid._

Namine nodded, then the two girls walked toward the door. As they came closer, the door opened on it's own, light surrounding them and everything else.

When it cleared, the two girls found themselves standing another Dive Into The Heart 'floor'. It was mostly the same, with Kairi and Namine on opposite sides, and the important people to them in smaller circles. The only thing that was different was the style: that of Castle Oblivion. Unlike the previous one though, it had a walkway brancing outward, toward a second 'floor'.

"Ready?" Namine asked, Kairi nodding. They had only taken a few steps before they stopped in shock however.

A figure stood in front of the pathway. It's face was completely obscured by the black hood, as was the rest of it's body by a black coat. It didn't say a word.

"...Who are you?" Kairi asked, wary. She didn't know who it could be, but anyone in Organization 13's coat probably didn't mean good. The only exceptions so far had been Riku and King Mickey, but this one was too short and too tall at the same time to be either of them.

No response. Wait... the figure raised an arm in front of him, palm toward the ground.

With a puff of Nothingness, four Samurai Nobodies appeared in front of him.

The girl's tensed as they held their keyblades at the ready, though Namine's eyes squinted at the hooded figure, like she was suspicious. As she did so, the hooded figure turned and walked toward the pathway, disappearing into thin air. Immediately afterward, two of the Samurai's stepped forward, while the other two didn't move.

Then, one of them lunged at her.

Kairi rushed forward as well, slashing at one of it's blades, which met in mid-air. She pushed it back with some effort, then jumped above it (the other blade missing her), and held her hand toward it. "Freeze!" she shouted, a ice projectile shooting toward it.

It staggered slightly from the hit, and it's entire body froze over, but it broke free just as she hit the ground. (Was that even fair?)

She whirled around, her keyblade swinging backward to strike, just as it's blade swung backt to strike as well. Time seemed to slow, as each waited for the other to make a wrong move. Then the Nobody's moved slightly, and Kairi instinctively lunged forward, swinging her keyblade through it's mid-section.

The Samurai staggered from the hit, but it didn't disappear, so Kairi turned right around, pointing her keyblade directly at it. "Fire!"

The fireball exploded against it, igniting the Samurai as it staggered after her. She held her keyblade, ready to defend, but the Nobody dissolved before it reached her. So instead, she went after her second one, seeing Namine had already taken down her first one.

The fight continued onward for awhile, but Kairi's second Samurai seemed smarter, having watched her battle earlier. She had taken and given a few hits, but she didn't think she could end this quickly.

Suddenly, the Samurai knocked her keyblade out of her hand (and hurtling her to the ground at the same time), then it advanced. Instinctively, she threw up a hand.

CLANG!

The Samurai staggered back, having hit and been damaged by the light shield that suddenly appeared outta nowhere. Kairi stared at it, looking at her own hand. _"Did I do that?"_ she thought in surprise.

Before the Samurai could recover, it was hit by a blast of darkness, which made it dissolve. Kairi blinked; she was QUITE sure she hadn't done _that_.

She looked to her right, seeing Namine with her hand outstretched, smiling at her. "It's okay, they're gone" she said simply.

Kairi smiled, taking her hand and standing up. "Thank you, Namine" she said, then she looked between her hand and her Nobody. "But... how did I do that? And, what did you just do?"

"You're a Princess of Heart, Kairi" Namine said with a soft smile. "You have no darkness in your heart, only light, and you used it instinctively here. And me, I'm a Nobody, able to access the darkness with little ill effects... but still, we have little training in it"

"So..." she said slowly, tilting her head. "Outside this Dive Into The Heart... I'll be able to use light and darkness-based attacks? Because the two of us together can?"

Namine nodded, smiling. "Sure"

She smiled, then she glanced at the pathway. "Well... we're almost there" she said, then she turned. "Let's go"

The two girls ran up the path, slowing as they approached the third 'floor'. It was the same as before: Kairi and Namine on opposite sides, important people in smaller circles beside them. The style this time seemed to be Radiant Garden. Waiting for them was the same cloaked figure from before.

Both held their keyblades, half-ready for a fight. "Okay, whoever you are... If you're gonna fight us, get it over with" Kairi said, tightening her grip.

The cloaked figure didn't answer. Instead, his hands simply moved, one at a time toward his sides. When they withdrew, they held a keyblade in each hand.

First Oathkeeper, then Oblivion.

Namine gasped, Kairi glancing at her in surprise. "Roxas! Our Dive Into The Heart created a version of Roxas for us to fight!" she said without preamble, staring at the cloaked figure. "Is he as powerful as Roxas himself though?"

"I don't know... but we'll have to work together to bring him down" Kairi said, determined.

At that moment, 'Roxas' lifted his keyblades high, and a beam of light shoot upward.

"Look out!" Namine warned, pushing Kairi to her left, then moving out of the way herself.

Beams of light struck the Dive Into The Heart, seemingly at random, but so fast they didn't have time to look up and dodge at the same time. They kept hitting for a long while, before finally stopping.

Kairi breathed heavily, looking back at 'Roxas', who had stopped his attack, but didn't make a move otherwise. _"Okay... full power or not, he's good"_ she thought, so she held her hand toward him, and tried to focus. She had deserved for the Samurai's attack to stop, and she had gotten a shield. Maybe she could do this...

Circles of light appeared all over the air above 'Roxas', in all three dimensions. 'Roxas' eyed them, but he didn't let his guard down. Kairi breathed in, then hesitantly thought _'Attack'_.

A keyblade-shaped projectile shot out of one, straight at 'Roxas' like an arrow. He saw it coming, and deflected it, but that was all Kairi needed. _"All Attack!"_ she thought, standing up straight.

The keyblade projectiles shot out of their light sources, in a steady rain of them. 'Roxas' deflected them one by one, enough of a delay for him to do so, but he didn't see Namine moving behind him.

As 'Roxas' deflected the last of them, Namine lunged at 'Roxas', her expression fierce as she drew back her keyblade, which became coated in darkness. 'Roxas' saw it, but he couldn't stop it in time.

BAM!

'Roxas' was sent flying, but he recovered in mid-air, landing on the floor.

"Thunder!" Kairi cried out, not intending on letting him rest.

Lightning struck downward, quick as it's name. 'Roxas' though had been prepared, but it still hit a small part of him. As he staggered, his body met the three slashes of Kairi's keyblade.

The two girls stood by each other, confident in themselves, but still wary of 'Roxas'.

'Roxas' stood up, then he raised his keyblades again. The girl's tensed, but while the tip's of his keyblades glowed, it didn't shoot upward. This confused them slightly, and they glanced around.

Out of nowhere, thirteen sword-shaped things appeared in the air above them, pillars of light shining down from them. The thirteen surrounded them, then began to spin rapidly. The two girls glanced around as they waited, wary.

The floor inside the thirteen swords glowed, and they had enough time to glance down. The light intensified, then it exploded.

Kairi was flung in some direction, hit her head hard and nearly blacked out, making her groan. It took some seconds, but the world finally got color back, and her eyes half-opened, vaguely seeing Namine struggling from the same thing.

It took them a minute, but they recovered slowly, standing up with each other's help, panting heavily. 'Roxas' stood there opposite them, keyblades held in front of him, waiting.

_Don't give up!_

"That's new..." Namine said, looking at her other self.

"We have to end this, and fast" Kairi breathed, looking at 'Roxas'. "We need a powerful, combined attack..."

"I have an idea" Namine said, drawing her attention. "But we're gonna have to do this right... there's no room for error" she continued, slowly whispering her idea in Kairi's ear.

She nodded slowly, going over how to do it in her head, slowly taking her ready position. 'Roxas' merely stood there, keyblades ready now, waiting for their attack.

"Ready?" Namine whispered, and Kairi nodded. "Go!"

Kairi held her hand up, shooting several light balls at 'Roxas'. Instantly afterward, she lunged at him, seeing Roxas deflect her light balls, but left himself wide open.

Swinging her keyblade, she uppercutted Roxas, sending him flying upward.

As 'Roxas' soared upward, more then twenty darkness keyblade shapes waited for him. And just as 'Roxas' recovered, Namine brought her hand down.

They hurtled downward, exploding against 'Roxas' hard.

Below him, Kairi and Namine took up identical positions: Keyblade's drawn back for swinging, their legs ready for running.

'Roxas' fell downward, but before he hit the ground, the girls ran faster than they ever had before, swinging their keyblades with one mind.

They sliced right through 'Roxas'.

'Roxas' truly staggered, and fell forward onto his knees, the girl's slowly standing up and facing him, their keyblades disappearing. They waited, 'Roxas' slowlys standing up again, and facing them.

"Not bad" he said simply. "You'll make great Keyblade wielders"

And with that, he disappeared, and the Dive Into The Heart shined brightly, overwhelming everything else.

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" she heard, making her blink slowly.<p>

Sora stood there by her side, holding her close, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, while Riku also stood close by. "Kairi, are you okay?" he asked gently.

She slowly smiled, nodding as she stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm okay, you guys" she said. "Sorry for worrying you... I just had my first Dive Into The Heart experience, alongside Namine"

This surprised them, but Sora was more relieved than curious, at least right now. "At least you're okay" he said, one hand in her red hair, making her blush slightly.

After that, they discussed Dive Into The Heart quite a lot, both her recent one, and Sora + Riku's experiences with it. While they did so, another conversation was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>I planned to have Roxas and Namine's conversation in this chapter, but I found it was too long already. So instead, it'll be included in the final chapter, which is the next one :)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the various fights. It was quite interesting to think about Kairi and Namine's possible combat abilities, once they had a chance to try them, but still having them be beginner level-ish. Hope they get abilities like this in future Kingdom Hearts games.**

**Leave a review!**


	5. New Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of it.

**Rating:** T

**This fanfiction assumes the upcoming Dream Drop Distance game events (whatever they are, but i'm excited for it :D) do not happen for awhile. Now then, this fanfiction is directly after the end of KHII, so Sora and Kairi are reunited. But as they soon find out, life will be completely different, since they have Nobody personalities inside them. They may have merged and become whole, but that doesn't mean they're unable to talk to their original selves.)**

**And since Roxas and Namine can feel emotions, being special Nobodies, they're well aware of Sora and Kairi's feelings... and so may have a little fun along the way.**

* * *

><p>Namine sat on her's and Kairi's newest Dive Into The Heart, with her's and Kairi's images opposite each other, their important people in smaller circles beside them. The style though was half Destiny Islands, and half Castle Oblivion. It sorta made sense when one thought about it.<p>

She waited, thinking Roxas would show up any second. He would be worried about her after all.

"Namine!"

"Roxas" she greeted, smiling up at him, inviting him to sit down beside her on the edge, like they had done on his Dive Into The Heart. He did so quickly, sitting close to her.

"What happened back there, Namine?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder, his other hand taking hers.

She giggled with a small blush, smiling at him. "Kairi and me just went through our own personal Dive Into The Heart, Roxas" she said simply, giggling at his surprised expression.

"Wow... was it cool?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded, smiling as she leaned against him. "It was, Roxas, truly" she said softly. "We faced these small, but kinda cute Heartless, then these intimidating high-ranking Nobodies... then we faced a copy of you"

"Me?" he said in complete surprise, staring at her.

"You, Roxas" she said simply, touching her lips to his briefly. "It caught us by surprise too... but it might be easier if I show you what happened"

"Okay" he said softly, but curiously as well.

She raised her other hand, touching a finger to his forehead. Roxas sorta flinched, many images rapidly passing in front of his eyes. It was a weird sensation, on both ends.

Roxas blinked several times, touching his head. "That was weird... but I saw what you and Kairi did" he said, then he smiled at her. "All of it... and it was pretty awesome"

She blushed a little, smiling softly as she held both his hands. "Thank you" she whispered softly, leaning against them.

They continued to talk for awhile, content on being with each other. Being a part of their original selves might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Sora jumped over the bent-over palm tree, leaning against it with hands behind his head, while Riku simply sat there on it. It was just like they had done before, only they were older, Kairi wasn't there, and the positions were off.<p>

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku said, looking out at the sunset.

"Nope" Sora said, smiling. "Nothing will"

A second passed, then: "What a small world"

"But part of one that's much bigger" Sora answered, smiling.

Riku nodded slightly. "Yeah"

Sora looked at the sunset for another second or two, then he glanced up. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

Riku smiled slightly, jumping off, Sora standing up straight. "This" he said, his finger pointed right toward his crown necklace.

Sora considered this, glancing down at it. "This?" he said, his hand over the crown necklace, but also his heart, which he thought was what Riku meant.

Riku nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It's always closer than you think" he said simply.

Sora simply looked at him for a moment, then smiled his goofy little smile.

"Sora!" they heard, which drew their attention. "Riku!"

Kairi ran up to them, waving just before she came close, then stopping to catch her breath, holding something.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked in concern.

She looked up, holding it out. She held a bottle, inside of which was a rolled up piece of paper. "Look" she said simply.

The paper held a small little mickey symbol on it.

"From the King?" he said, quickly taking it and getting the piece of paper out. He rolled it out quickly, Riku and Kairi stepping to his sides to read it as well.

_I wanted to tell you right away, a__bout memories from the past that sleep within you, a__nd about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, __the truth behind the Keyblade, __has found its way through so many people, __and now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora, __you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting, __and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far, __have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you. __I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events. __And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

-_Mickey_

**(For those wondering, this is the true contents of Mickey's letter, as seen from Re:coded :))**

The three teens stood there, looking at each other.

"Well" Riku said finally. "I guess there's another journey to go on"

"Yeah" Kairi said, sounding a bit sad, but she looked up at them. "And this time, I'm going with you"

"Kairi?" Sora said, surprised. It's not that he didn't want her to be with him, he did; it was just that he worried about her.

She looked between them, her eyes nervous but determined. "Whatever happens next, I want to be there with you two. I've waited long enough" she said firmly. "If the journey's too dangerous for me, I'll seek training, so I can help you"

"I think that could be done" Sora said, thinking. "We could ask Yen Side to train her... Donald and Goofy did say he trained Mickey with the keyblade"

"We'll try to get this done" Riku said, but he shook his head slowly. "But there's no way we can guarentee it, Kairi... you understand?"

She nodded, smiling, but still looking determined. "I understand" she said simply, though there was a little sadness. "But still, I will try to convince him otherwise"

He nodded, smiling. "I bet you will" Riku said.

"Just be careful, Kairi" Sora said, holding her closer a bit nervously. "No matter what happens, I don't want to lose you"

She blushed faintly, but she nodded, kissing his cheek.

The three keyblade wielders looked toward the sunset, thinking about the future that awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>And done :) Quite an interesting fanfiction, if I may say so myself, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review on what you thought<strong>

**Counting the day's till Dream Drop Distance comes out, and hope it and any future KH games will continue to be awesome ;)**


End file.
